The Consequences of Meddling
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Fue en su cumpleaños decimoséptimo cuando Sakura finalmente decidió superar su tan llamado amor eterno por el único sobreviviente Uchiha de Konoha. Y luego, en su cumpleaños decimoctavo, Sasuke decidió que la quería de regreso. Sasusaku.


Fue en su cumpleaños decimoséptimo cuando Sakura finalmente decidió superar su tan llamado amor eterno por el único sobreviviente Uchiha de Konoha.

. . .

Y luego, en su cumpleaños decimoctavo, Sasuke decidió que la quería de regreso.

. . .

**The Consequences of Meddling**

_by: cutecrazyice  
>translated by: sasuke-glamour<em>

. . .

—Él probablemente es la persona más estúpida que alguna vez haya conocido en mi vida —le susurró Ino a Hinata, poniendo su martini en frente de su boca en posición de beberlo. Hinata, a punto de tomar del de ella, asintió tristemente.

Shikamaru, habiendo escuchado el susurro, alzó una ceja a su rubia compañera, no molestándose en esconder el hecho de que había estado escuchando a escondidas su conversación. —¿Y de quién estamos hablando aquí? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Bueno, _duh_ —replicó Ino, rodando sus ojos azules. —¿A quién estamos observando en este momento?

—Están observando al bastardo —proporcionó Sai, realmente no entendiendo que Shikamaru hubiese preguntado simplemente por el amor de preguntar.

—El que está paseando por la calle con el que no tiene pene y la fea. El que está observando fijamente a la fea como si quisiera violarla.

Los compañeros de Sai lo observaron como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas hasta que Ino negó con su cabeza en desacuerdo.

—De hecho, creo que es más como añoranza —suspiró Ino, corazones casi bailando en sus ojos. Hinata y Tenten asintieron en aprobación.

Kiba bufó. —Parece más como lujuria, de acuerdo.

—Parece más como aburrimiento —señaló Neji.

—Parece más como un amor interminable —murmuró Shino.

Todas las cabezas se giraron a verlo como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas, lo que lo hizo sonrosarse debajo de sus sombras.

—¡Es la mirada de admiración juvenil hacia la más floreciente flor en nuestra aldea! —declaró Lee en el más calmado comportamiento que él nunca antes hubiera tenido de no ser por el entrenamiento de Ino hacía un año atrás, cuando ella lo había compadecido después de haberse avergonzado a sí mismo en frente del papá de su novia civil. Chouji asintió en aprobación, inclinando su cabeza entusiasmadamente y masticando al mismo tiempo.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando chicos? —replicó Shikamaru, suspirando. —Él se ve tan indiferente como siempre.

—Debes mirar debajo de lo de abajo —refutó Sai.

—Es aburrimiento —repitió Neji.

—Es añoranza —contrarrestó TenTen, fulminándolo.

—Es puramente lujuria no adulterada —contradijo Kiba.

—Juvenil arranque de…

—Miren, miren, lo que sea —interrumpió Ino antes de que el caos pudiera seguir. —El punto es—_tenemos que hacer algo_. Ahora.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo por primera vez en esa noche.

. . .

Las flores comenzaron a salir tres días después de que Sakura salió de su rutina en el hospital. Había un capullo de rosa amarillo dentro de su locker, un capullo de rosa rosa en su escritorio, un capullo de rosa blanco en la puerta de su casa y un florero lleno de rosas rojas en la barra de su cocina. A un lado del florero había una pequeña tarjeta. Normalmente, esto hubiera irritado a la kunoichi pelirrosa (qué demonios, alguien había entrado a su departamento), pero el detalle era tan lindo que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Y confusión.

Cuando abrió la tarjeta, su confusión aumentó ante lo que leyó.

_Sakura,_

_No puedo pensar en alguna forma de disculparme. No soy el tipo de persona que lo hace de frente. Apreciaría si no mencionas esto a nadie._

–_S_

…¿Estaba Sai disculpándose con ella por ser grosero?

. . .

Ya que Sai no exactamente sacó el tema con ella—a lo que Sakura pensó era su forma de decir que no quería discutirlo con ella en público—Sakura decidió respetar eso y sólo trató de sonreírle más. Al día siguiente, cuando llegó del trabajo a su casa, encontró un pastel de chocolate en la barra de su cocina. La vista hizo que su boca se le hiciera agua de una, pero se apuró aún más cuando vio otra tarjeta puesta a un lado del pastel. La abrió.

_Sakura, _

_Ya sabes que no me gustan los dulces, así que pensé que deberías tener esto._

–_S_

Su boca se desencajó y la tarjeta se cayó de su mano cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Sai _amaba_ los dulces.

. . .

Cuando Sasuke vio el pedazo de papel que estaba puesto en la barra de su cocina, Naruto estaba en su mansión, comiendo ramen y ruidosamente tratando de resaltar los datos alimenticios que cada porción de su comida favorita contenía.

—Dobe, ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que sepa? Y deja de tratar de interrumpirme… ¡Estoy diciendo algo importante aquí!

—Hn.

Abrió el papel, esperando que alguna travesura o broma pesada saltara a su rostro.

_Sasuke,_

_Eres muy dulce. Gracias por todo. Espero que podamos ser amigos._

–_S_

—Hmm. Creo que es de Sai —dijo Naruto. Apareció que él estaba leyendo sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

El Uchiha dudó que esto fuera de Sai. Además, conocía la letra.

¿Pero por qué Sakura le enviaría esto?

. . .

—Mira, tu plan está todo mal —dijo Shikamaru, jalando su cabello en ligera impaciencia. —Necesitamos dar marcha atrás y asegurarnos de que ellos no hablen de eso… de otra forma vamos a ser descubiertos.

—Bueno, Sakura no le debió haber enviado esa carta —remarcó Ino. —Y eso realmente fue estúpido de tu parte, Naruto… ¿Quién demonios creería que Sai habría enviado algo como eso?

—¡Oye! ¡Sólo estaba tratando de desviar su atención! ¡Estaba ayudando! —argumentó Naruto.

—Eso fue lindo de tu parte, Naruto-kun —murmuró Hinata. Se sonrojó cuando el chico rubio le sonrió de oreja a oreja y apretó su mano de forma cariñosa.

—Creo que necesitamos rehacer el plan —anunció Tenten.

—Como que ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso —entonó Neji secamente.

Rodando sus ojos a la pareja–en–negación fulminándose (bueno, Tenten estaba fulminando y Neji estaba sonriendo de forma arrogante) y a Lee y Kiba yendo a eso con su discusión de amor versus lujuria, Ino alzó la mano para tener la atención de los demás. No es que hubiera funcionado, por supuesto.

—¡OKAY, CÁLLENSE TODOS USTEDES!

Eso sí funcionó.

—Bien. Ahora, sigamos con el plan modificado.

. . .

_Sasuke, _

_No estoy escribiendo esto porque tuve un encaprichamiento infantil… hace mucho que pasé de eso, créeme. Sé que te hice sentir incómodo y lo ridículo que fue eso, tratando de llamar tu atención cuando simplemente debí haber entrenado más duro. Ya he pasado de esa etapa. No cargo ninguna antorcha para ti y esto es suficientemente vergonzoso como ya lo es._

_¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto?_

_Pensé en ti ayer en la noche._

_No sé por qué. Algunas veces quiero hablar contigo, pero no estoy muy segura si eso te gustaría. Pero has sido amable recientemente, así que creo que está bien._

_No necesitas responder a esto. Sólo pretendamos cómo que yo nunca te escribí esta carta, ¿Neh?_

–_S _

Sasuke observó fijamente la canasta a un lado de la carta, llena con su fruta favorita. Tomates.

. . .

_Sakura,_

_Me sentiría muy extraño si Naruto se enterara que yo en realidad estoy escribiendo esto. Me molestaría. Ya sabes cómo es. Así que simplemente no hablemos de esto, ¿De acuerdo? Y no hay necesidad de responder. Ya has hablado lo suficiente por ambos que siento que es mi turno de decirte las cosas ahora. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día. Sé que has estado ocupada en el hospital, así que quise darte esto. Ya sabes, en caso de que no hayas estado comiendo bien._

–_S_

Sakura observó fijamente al bol de fresas frescas en la barra de su cocina, todas jugosas y listas para ser comidas.

Sonrió.

. . .

Una semana después, Sasuke chocó con Sakura mientras él y Naruto se dirigían al hospital – un hecho que Sasuke había iniciado discretamente, bajo el pretexto de que iban a buscar algunos archivos de la habitación de historiales.

Un hecho que estaba cundiendo a Naruto en pánico, ya que esto _no_ era parte del plan. No todavía.

—Teme, ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? Ya sabes que podríamos simplemente ir a entrenar y así poder patearte el trasero de nuevo. Eso es más divertido.

—Dobe. Tsunade-sama nos ordenó hacer esto.

—Tú _pediste_ hacer esto.

—Hn —. _Traducción: Cállate_.

Porque no estaba funcionando, Naruto decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Estás aquí para ver a Sakura-chan, ¿No? —se burló el rubio, una sonrisa de suficiencia esparciéndose en su rostro. —¡Apuesto a que la extrañas como loco! —. A lo que Sasuke simplemente fulminó. Un avance, de todas formas.

—¡No estás diciendo nada, así que estoy muy seguro de que es verdad! Quieres verla y violarla y… ¡Oh, hola, Sakura-chan! —alzó su mano Naruto, mientras Sasuke, después de haberse sobresaltado (no que lo hubiera demostrado), simplemente miró a la pelirrosa kunoichi volar hacia ellos con una pila de documentos en sus brazos.

—Hola chicos —saludó Sakura, tratando de estabilizar sus documentos y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Sakura-chan, te ayudaría con eso, pero el teme y yo estamos algo apurados ahora mismo para ir a buscar lo que Baa-chan…

—Déjame cargar eso.

La boca de Naruto se hubiera caído hasta el suelo, pero se detuvo antes de que ocurriera (¿Ven? Él tenía buen reflejo) y simplemente observó mientras Sasuke agarraba el papeleo de las manos de Sakura y procedía a estabilizarlos con facilidad.

—Gracias, Sasuke —dijo Sakura suavemente, sonriéndole. Él no le sonrió, pero su humor pareció haberse suavizado.

Una bombilla se prendió en la cabeza de Naruto.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicos? —preguntó la medic-nin pelirrosa.

Sasuke respondió sin duda. —Tsunade necesita documentos. Naruto los irá a buscar.

Ah. Así que ese era _su_ plan. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Sasuke y yo los iremos a buscar.

—Necesito ayudar a Sakur…

—Ambos ayudaremos a Sakura —interrumpió Naruto alegremente. —No es cómo que baa-chan tenga prisa —. Para probar su punto, agarró la mitad de lo que Sasuke estaba cargando y platicó durante todo el camino, no permitiendo que los dos tuvieran tiempo para hablar de las cartas.

Ahí. Problema resuelto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación de documentos, el rubio hizo lo que cualquier buen amigo preocupado por sus dos amigos-en-negación haría en una situación como esta – discretamente usó chakra para quebrar los focos y "accidentalmente" empujó a Sasuke bajo el pretexto de estar asustado. Escuchó crujidos. Luego, Sakura dando un grito mientras chocaba contra algo.

Luego, silencio.

—Yo… gracias por atraparme —dijo.

—Hn —gruñó.

_Traducción: No hay problema._

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja en la oscuridad.

. . .

—Ese fue un movimiento brillante, pero todavía no lo suficientemente bueno —reprendió Ino.

Naruto bufó. —¿Qué no esta bien de eso? Tenía que juntarlos y luego separarlos… ¡La anticipación los va a matar!

—¡Pudiste haberlos encerrado en esa habitación de documentos sólo a ellos dos! Eso hubiera resultado en una ardiente sesión de bes…

—¡Ellos hubieran _hablado_! Ya sabes lo lógica que Sakura es.

Ino paró de hablar de eso, pero continuó refunfuñando. Los nueve novatos se juntaron una vez más, esta vez en el Ichiraku para tratar de hablar sobre sus planes en voz baja. Neji estaba tratando de no participar, pero realmente no podía protestar en alto porque Tenten…

Bueno, Tenten era _aterradora_ cuando estaba molesta. Y ella realmente se molestaba cuando alguien contradecía su determinación en infundir romance en la vida de sus amigos.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar ideas.

—Quizás podríamos hacerlos enviarse frutas el uno al otro… —sugirió Shino.

—¡Eso es tan pobre! ¿Qué tal dulces y comidas completas? —dijo Chouji.

—¿Qué tal condones? —saltó Kiba en la conversación, sus ojos centellando.

Neji observó. Quizás podría contribuir con algo sin sonar tan pobre.

—Deberíamos cambiar el tono de las notas, así cuando ellos se vean una vez más, la lógica será la última cosa en sus mentes —dijo calmadamente.

El murmullo se detuvo mientras todos lo observaban fijamente. Era la primera vez que él sugería algo.

—Eso es… una idea brillante —respondió Ino, ojos ensanchándose en sorpresa. Luego, con malicia. —¿Estás pensando mal, Naruto?

La sonrisa zorruna de Naruto prácticamente llegaba hasta sus orejas. —Por supuesto. Pongámonos en marcha.

—Vamos a plantar las semillas de un magnífico amor y dejemos que las flores…

—Enserio, Lee. Estás matando la perversión Simplemente pongámonos _en marcha_.

Shikamaru suspiró.

Tenten orgullosamente sonrió radiante al chico Hyuuga.

La cabeza de Neji internamente se infló.

. . .

Un mes de constantes notas pasándose entre ellos, Sasuke le dio la indicación a Sakura de que él en verdad estaba cómodo con ella ahora y su amistad había llegado a un nivel más arriba de sus anteriores 'holas' y simples generales 'Cómo estás.' Él nunca le pidió una respuesta y ella nunca le dio ninguna, pero su relación e interacción, a pesar de no hablar de las cartas (era un silencioso acuerdo entre ellos dos), definitivamente había mejorado. Ahora ya platicaban sobre muchas cosas. Sobre su entrenamiento, su equipo. Sobre la vida. Era genial ser su amiga.

Sin embargo, la noche en que recibió una nueva nota de él, se preguntó si 'amigo' era la descripción apropiada hacia donde ellos se dirigían.

_Sakura,_

_Te necesito. No puedo dejar de pensar cómo se sentiría tocarte cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. Es molesto y excitante._

–_S_

Sus labios se secaron. Las mariposas llegaron.

. . .

_Sasuke, _

_Soñé contigo ayer en la noche. Estabas vistiendo unos pants y yo estaba usando una blusa grande de dormir, pero tú me la arrancaste luego de un segundo o dos. No traía nada puesto debajo, y me tocaste. Me tocaste en todos lados._

_Sería mejor si no nos viéramos por un tiempo (quizás una semana o dos) hasta que me pueda deshacer de la imágenes en mi cerebro. No pararán._

_Por favor no le digas a nadie. Ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso. Sólo pretende cómo si nunca hubiera enviado esto, y nunca hables de esto con nadie. Ni siquiera conmigo. Por favor._

–_S_

Se estómago se encogió. El calor se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

. . .

_Sakura, _

_Soñé contigo ayer en la noche. Estabas usando esta cosa de encaje que no pude entender y lentamente te desnudaste en frente de mí. Hicimos cosas indescriptibles en la cama, y fuera de ella._

_Simplemente no nos veamos por un tiempo. Sería lo mejor. Podría hacerte cosas que un hombre propio no se atrevería a hacer. No te mereces estos pensamientos._

–_S_

. . .

_Sasuke,_

_Tienes dedos largos. Sigo fantaseando con ellos. Es humillante._

–_Alejada de ti, S_

. . .

_Sakura,_

_Te vi con Kiba hoy. Estaba flirteando contigo y tú le estabas sonriendo. Todo el tiempo, me mantuve viendo mis manos quitándote la ropa y follándote en la superficie más cercana._

_Todavía necesito evitarte. Tu boca me pone duro. Verte me pone duro._

_Es molesto. Tú no._

–_S_

. . .

_Sasuke,_

_Casi me toco hoy mientras te imaginaba._

_Quise imaginar que eras tú tocándome._

–_S_

. . .

_Sakura,_

_Ven a mi casa esta noche. Es importante._

–_S_

. . .

_Sasuke,_

_Necesitó ir a tu casa esta noche. Es importante._

–_S_

. . .

Luego de un mes de evasiones, Sakura estuvo frente a la puerta de Sasuke exactamente a las ocho en la noche, trayendo consigo una canasta de frutas y tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios al agarrar el asa con toda su fuerza.

El momento en que él abrió la puerta, ella trató de sonreír. Las mariposas en su estómago habían tomado residencia permanente, aparentando fortalecerse simplemente ante la vista de él.

—Hola —dijo, extendiendo la canasta.

—Hn —respondió, tomándola. Hizo un ademán para que ella entrara, y lo hizo, sus rodillas ligeramente temblando y tratando de mantenerse calmada (y de verdad, tratando de deshacerse de las imágenes bombardeándola ante el pensamiento de las notas). Una vez que cerró la puerta con un muy suave click, ella se dio la vuelta para hablar con él y terminar de una vez con esa tensión.

Pan comido, de verdad.

Ella totalmente podía manejar esto.

—Ya sé que…

—Pienso que… —dijo él al mismo tiempo.

Su brazo rosó por accidente con el de él y hubo un flash de calor indescriptible, seguido de un gruñido. Luego, todos los pensamientos lógicos salieron volando de su cabeza y se dirigieron directo afuera de la ventana mientras él tiraba la canasta al piso y ellos saltaban como locos, locos animales.

Bueno, ella saltó. Él la cargó como si no pesara nada y la acorraló contra la pared antes de pegarse más a ella.

Su sistema marchó directamente hacia el descontrol.

—Esto es totalmente inapropia… —. Consiguió decir Sakura en jadeantes susurros antes de que él la callara con su boca y comenzara lentamente, lentamente a seducirla. Llovió besos por todos lados como si ella fuera particularmente una deliciosa invitación y él fuera adicto.

Ella gimió y dejó que sus dedos deambularan, agarrando su cabello y acercándolo. Todo lo que ella podía recordar a través de la bruma de lujuria y el abrasador arranque de fuegos artificiales era que él sabía cómo el chocolate más oscuro que alguna vez hubiera probado, uno que era completamente prohibido y magnífico y—

Él comenzó a quitarle las bragas, y ella no recordó más.

Excepto que sí lo hacía – y cada detalle parecía incrustarse permanentemente en su mente. Él entró en ella ahí, justo contra la pared, y la tomó rápido y sin pensarlo, haciéndola gritar su nombre y tratando de suplicar por más.

Todo el tiempo, él nunca paró de besarla.

La segunda vez que la cogió fue en la cocina, cuando estaban tratando de azotar su refrigerador y alacena por comida. Él había logrado tomar un vaso de agua y ella había logrado morder un pedazo de un plátano pelado cuando los ojos de él se oscurecieron y él estaba encima de ella una vez más. Había una urgencia en su movimiento esta vez, a diferencia de los apresurados toques de antes – esta vez, era como algún tipo de urgencia que la dejaba sin palabras e incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes, mucho menos palabras. Él tomaba y daba, cada embestida dulce e intensa y dejándola correr a un ritmo staccato que parecía decir _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_

Era alucinante.

La tercera vez, ellos durmieron en el piso con él todavía dentro de ella. Él murmuraba su nombre en su sueño y acomodó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Ella sonrió.

La cuarta vez, finalmente lograron llegar a su cama.

. . .

A cientos de metros lejos del recinto Uchiha, algunas muy, muy curiosas personas se reunieron.

—Me preguntó si funcionó.

—¡Claro que sí, funcionó! Esas cartas eran completamente pornográficas, ¡Estaría muy sorprendida si no funcionara!

—No era porno, torpe. Es una altamente recomendada novela de romance.

—Icha-Icha no es una novela romántica.

—…de acuerdo. Lo que sea. Sus ojos demostraban sus sentimientos. Nosotros solamente les dimos el codazo hacia la dirección correcta.

—Quieres decir un empujón.

—No importa. ¡Es un final feliz para todos los involucrados!

—Sólo esperemos que no nos maten cuando se enteren.

. . .

Al día siguiente…

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Hn?

—Gracias por las cartas.

Un muy, muy largo silencio.

—…qué cartas?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Back to life! Hell, yeah!

Como saben, es una traducción de uno de los fics de una de mis autoras favoritas. Es de la misma de quién traducí el one-shot_ Gossip is you friend._ Muy buena autora n.n

En fin, lo leí recientemente y me encantó, espero que a ustedes también.

Ya casi tengo listos los capítulos de las otras historias, así que con suerte subiré esta semana que viene.

.

¿Alquien quiere un sasupeluche? ¿O galletas? Anímense, ¡Que ya conseguí _más_! Haha.

Sólo necesitan dejar un review. ^^

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
